1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a voltage conversion device, particularly for motor vehicles, and especially a voltage conversion device for a motor vehicle, which includes at least two parallel-connected voltage converters with a common input via which the voltage to be converted is supplied and with a common output at which the converted voltage is picked up.
2. Prior Art
In voltage supply systems, for instance in motor vehicles, the usual on-board electrical voltage is varied, with the aid of direct voltage converters, in such a way that voltages which are optimal to supply the consumers are obtained. One such voltage supply system for an on-board motor vehicle electrical system is known for instance from European Patent Disclosure EP-0 363 356 B1. In this voltage supply system, a plurality of direct voltage converters decoupled on the secondary side are present, whose input is supplied with the battery voltage. On the output side, the voltage converters lead via decoupling diodes to various electronic components, which they supply with a regulated direct voltage. The use of a plurality of direct voltage converters to generate a single output voltage is not contemplated in the known voltage supply system.